Martyrs Luctor et Emergo
by naitou
Summary: From the french horror film Martyrs (2008). A two-part draft taking place during the first part of the film. May contain spoilers and none of the characters and/or events belong to me.


**[Martyrs]**

**_Luctor et Emergo_**

**_.01_**

by naitou

* * *

Lucie's grip on her wrist was strong and her pleading tone heartbreaking. That one single word echoed countless times in that split second in her head. Her heart skipped a beat and her breath got caught up on her throat, with this strange feeling under her chin. Anna bite her lip down and her eyes teared. In two years Lucie hadn't said a word and their reunion ended up in this horror scenario. Anna loved Lucie. She did everything to help her, to protect and take care of her. They were both victims and Anna believed they would be okay as long as they had each other. Lucie would always have her unconditionally but, for the first time, Anna was doubting her friend's mind state and actions. Lucie spoke of this dead girl that haunted and harmed her and her body was so scarred, Anna couldn't distinguish the older abuse from the recent cuts. She claimed they were the family that abducted and tortured her, but her reasoning for recognizing them came from a random newspaper article. Were they really the culprits? Lucie even killed the children and her behavior was outraging. Anna didn't know what to make of all this.

The water was getting cold and Lucie's skin was goosebumped. Anna was still silent and her friend didn't blink once. Lips curved up weakly in a smile and Anna got down on her knees, putting a hand on Lucie's. _"You're getting cold." _Lucie nodded and breathed out. She let go of Anna's wrist and allowed her to search for a towel. Her eyes never left her and she hugged her knees tight. The water was mixed with blood and it was making her uncomfortable. Anna motioned for her to leave the bathtub and wrapped a big orange towel around her body. Lucie kept fixing her eyes on her and Anna still barely could say anything. Their faces were inches away and Lucie's eyes got darker. Deep green eyes were fixed on hers and her heart skipped another beat. Her hands were drying Lucie's hair when her face lift and her lips met hers. The feeling was electrifying and all her senses woke. When Anna kissed her in the heat of the moment just moments ago and Lucie broke it off, Anna confined her feelings in that simple gesture. But now, it was Lucie that was projecting her feelings on her, letting her know she cared as much and loved her as much as Anna did. The kiss deepened and Anna's hands let go of the towel, which fell on the floor, revealing Lucie's naked body. She cupped Lucie's face and her thumbs caressed her skin tenderly.

They moved to an empty bedroom and they sat on the bed. Lucie murdered the family's daughter on that same bedroom and the feathers from the pillows were laying on the floor. The hallway's walls were spattered with blood but the sheets were clean. Anna brushed away the hair from Lucie's face and her eyes assured her it was okay. Everything would be okay as long as they were together. Her doubts and conflicted questions were pushed to the back of her head when they kissed again and her hands felt for the first time Lucie's warm body. She was always so cold. So painfully cold she believed her existence was a simple fragment of who she could be. Everything was stripped away from her when she was abducted and her almost catatonic state a painful sight. Lucie hugged her tight, her breath teasing Anna's skin and her chin resting on her shoulder. She forced her weight on Anna and she layed back. Their bodies brushed and Anna's hand caressed her back and they lingered on the comfort their bodies were feeding on. The silence of the house no longer bothered them and Lucie wasn't afraid anymore. She let go and that dead girl was nowhere to be found. _"Anna..." _The soft tone of her voice brought her back to reality, liberating her of any thoughts. Lucie was seating on the girl's waist and Anna sat up as well. A cleaned body was so pleasing to the eye and she dismissed the scars. Lucie removed Anna's bloodied tank top and placed it behind her. She kissed her again. The inner flame ignited the moment their chests met and their heartbeats were so loud they could feel it in their skins. Blood rushed in their veins and there was nothing innocent in their intents. Raw need for release. Raw desire for comfort. Raw instincts to feel and be felt, stripping way their selves from the cruelty of the world and belong in their own. There were no abusers, no torture, no dead girls, no harm, nothing. Just them and their bond, their love. And when Anna's mouth savored Lucie's neck a hoarse moan escaped.

_[continues in .02]_


End file.
